


По-другому

by WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [15]
Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Что, если бы в капсуле с проклятием оказалась Наначи?
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	По-другому

Лифт полз вниз, и с каждой минутой становилось всё страшнее.

Внизу ждала новая жизнь, полная открытий и приключений – яркая, счастливая, лишённая старых проблем. Почему же тогда было так страшно, почему бешено стучало сердце, выбивая воздух из лёгких, а руки тряслись, будто от сильного холода? Откуда взялось ощущение, что прийти сюда было ужасной ошибкой?

Митти едва не плакала от ужаса, паника стала слишком сильной, она оглядывалась по сторонам в поисках непонятно чего, способного её успокоить. И – неожиданно для себя самой – нашла. Мрачная девочка, сидящая в самом углу, совсем не обрадовалась, когда на неё чуть ли не свалилась перепуганная Митти, рассказывая обо всём подряд. Говорить, говорить без остановки, рассказывать всё, что только придёт в голову, спрашивать, но только не молчать, не позволить страху захватить себя полностью. И только слегка успокоившись, Митти осознала, что случайно нашла первого настоящего друга.

Спокойствие Наначи стало тем, что помогало Митти держаться. Она больше не боялась в лифте, не чувствовала ужаса в мрачных коридорах с мигающими под потолком лампами, не беспокоилась, когда забирали кого-то из комнаты, где их поселили. Они с Наначи вместе ели невкусную еду, читали одну книжку на двоих, разговаривали, шутили, смеялись, строили планы на будущее…

А потом забрали Наначи. Причин бояться вроде бы не было, но после ухода подруги к Митти вернулся страх, и она отправилась на поиски. В комнате с жуткими капсулами она нашла Наначи – и своим приходом сделала всё хуже.

Митти просто предала её.

Она сотни раз прокручивала в голове этот момент. Думала, как бы всё изменилось, если бы она закричала, не позволив Наначи оказаться в капсуле с проклятием, если бы ей хватило сил спасти подругу… Но Митти была слишком слаба, и Наначи в очередной – последний – раз пришлось стать для неё опорой.

Не чувствуя боли, не ощущая происходящих с ней изменений, Митти в ужасе наблюдала за подругой. Смотрела, как меняется её тело, слышала её безумные крики и плакала не столько от боли, сколько от своего бессилия. Могла ли она сделать хоть что-то, как-то изменить это всё?

Верить в случившееся не хотелось. Митти разглядывала в зеркале своё лицо, превратившееся в странное подобие звериной мордочки, трогала пушистые треугольные уши, гладила покрывший всё тело белый мех – и по-прежнему не могла осознать реальность этого. Заходил Бондрюд, ласково что-то говорил, пытался взять за руку – она не слушала, кричала и вырывалась. Разозлившись, Бондрюд грубо схватил её за руку и потянул в соседнюю комнату, бросив там. Оглядевшись, Митти увидела Наначи, подбежала к ней, позвала по имени, но реакции не было. Присев рядом с ней, Митти осторожно погладила её по голове, по длинным пушистым ушам. Кажется, Наначи почувствовала рядом кого-то близкого, крепко обняла Митти непослушными лапками и жалобно заплакала. Чувствуя, как слёзы текут из её глаз, Митти прижалась к подруге и гладила её по голове, успокаивая, пока не заснула.  
Разбудила её боль. Наначи крепко вцепилась в её руки острыми когтями, не позволяя помощникам Бондрюда оттащить её в сторону. Митти закричала, отбиваясь, она не хотела позволять этим ужасным людям сделать с ними ещё что-то. Переглянувшись и, видимо, что-то решив, они ушли, а Митти погладила чешущиеся руки и увидела, что царапины почти зажили.

Неужели они настолько изменились? Митти задумчиво поцарапала свою кожу, наблюдая, как затягиваются раны, а потом для проверки провела коготком по лапке Наначи. Она тут же заплакала, её рана не собиралась заживать, и Митти, пугаясь сделанного, начала гладить лапку подруги руками. Это помогло, Наначи быстро успокоилась, и вскоре стало ясно почему: когда Митти убрала руки, на лапке подруги не было следов от раны. Она не просто могла вылечиться сама, даже её прикосновения лечили.

Это открытие пугало, ведь если бы Бондрюд узнал о такой способности, он нашёл бы десятки ужасных способов её использовать. Крепко обняв Наначи, изменившееся тело которой не позволяло ей ходить, Митти двинулась в ту сторону, где, ей казалось, был выход. Странным образом им повезло, они никого не встретили, благополучно выбравшись из мрачного здания. Митти брела вперёд, тащила на себе Наначи и тихонько бормотала все известные ей песенки, чтобы та успокоилась и не крутилась так сильно, заинтересовавшись чем-то. Она не знала, сколько времени прошло, когда среди деревьев обнаружила проход на поляну, где они нашли себе новый дом.

Наверно, сама Бездна берегла их, позволив прийти сюда. Митти, как могла, приводила в порядок их новое жилище, делала его уютнее, а Наначи радостно урчала, изучая каждый уголок этого места. Не обходилось без проблем, не раз Митти возвращалась израненная после встреч с ужасными чудовищами. Иногда их зубы или когти оказывались ядовитыми, и тогда было ещё хуже. Порой незнакомые растения или животные, на вид вполне съедобные, становились причиной жутких отравлений, и порой Митти даже боялась, что очередное опасное блюдо убьёт её. Но каждый раз она быстро выздоравливала.

Мир за пределами их уютной полянки исчез, стал таким же ненастоящим, как картинки в единственной книжке, принесённой сюда. Лишь Наначи была настоящей, лишь ради неё Митти жила, снова и снова просыпалась по утрам, охотилась на съедобных животных и собирала растения, ненадолго выходя из их маленького мира. Порой, лёжа на траве, она наблюдала, как вдалеке проходят какие-то люди. Митти не верила, что они действительно существуют, а потому спокойно наблюдала, как эти люди сражаются с чудовищами, как чудовища убивают их или же они – чудовищ. И двое детей, спокойно гуляющих тут, окончательно убедили её в нереальности этого мира.


End file.
